Because I Love You
by RethaHatake.SeptiKiyo-chan
Summary: Izinkan aku melihatnya sebelum aku tidur -chanyeol- semoga kau orang pertama yang aku lihat diakhirat nanti Yeol -Baekhyun- ChanBaek/BaekYeol. YAOI. Typo. DLDR.


Because I Love You

.

.

.

Lelaki manis tersebut hanya dapat mengerang keenakan saat titik terdalamnya disentuh kuat oleh benda tumpul milik lelaki tampan diatasnya. Kedua kakinya yang dikalungkan dipinggang lelaki diatasnya membuat titik terdalamnya semakin mudah disentuh benda tumpul itu. Apalagi saat lelaki tampan itu memainkan dua tonjolan didada lelaki manis itu, membuat kenikmatan berlipat bagi lelaki manis tersebut.

"Ngghh Yeolli aaahhh."

Baekhyun –lelaki manis- memejamkan matanya tanda menikmati permainan lelaki tampan diatasnya –Chanyeol-. _Manhole_nya berkedut membuat kesejatian Chanyeol seperti terhisap kedalamnya. Membuat Chanyeol mengerang nikmat dan semakin mempercepat gerak pinggulnya.

"Ssshh Baekhh sempithh."

"Yeolhh aku mau keluarhhh~"

Baekhyun membuka matanya dan menatap sayu kearah Chanyeol. _Manhole _dan kesejatiannya semakin berkedut, menandakan puncak kenikmatan akan segera diraihnya.

"Aaahh bersama sayanghhh"

Setelah itu hanya terdengar suara geraman Chanyeol dan jeritan feminim Baekhyun bersamaan dengan cairan yang mengenai perut Baekyun dan Chanyeol, juga cairan yang merembes keluar dari _manhole_ Baekhyun.

"I love you Baek," Chanyeol mencium kening Baekhyun lembut penuh perasaan. Membuat Baekhyun tersenyum bahagia disela mengambil nafasnya.

"I love you too Yeol," setelah mengucapkan itu, Baekhyun pergi kealam mimpinya disusul oleh Chanyeol.

.

.

.

Baekhyun tersentak saat dirasakan sepasang tangan kekar melingkat dipinggangnya. Dia menoleh malas memandang kekasih tingginya itu. Tapi seketika wajahnya bersemu saat Chanyeol mencium pipinya mesra.

"_Good morning baby_~ _where my morning kiss_?" Chanyeol menahan tawanya saat melihat wajah bersemu kekasihnya itu. Dia menahan agar dirinya tidak segera melumat habis bibir tipis itu atau bahkan melanjutkan kegiatan malam mereka. Memikirkan itun, sesuatu diantara kedua pahanya berereksi, tetapi dia langsung menggelengkan kepalanya menghilangkan pikiran kotor diotaknya itu. _'ini masih pagi Yeol'_

CUP!

Chanyeol tersentak saat bibirnya disentuh bibir lembut Baekhyun, walaupun hanya sekilas. Dia tersenyum melihat kekasihnya yang hanya menunduk malu.

"Aku mau melanjutkan masakku Yeol," Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol masih dengan wajahnya yang memerah, membuat Chanyeol semakin gemas dengan _baby_nya ini.

"Baiklah~ aku mandi dulu ya _baby_," Chanyeol terkekeh senang saat wajah kekasihnya itu semakin memerah saat pipi gembul itu dia cium. Dia mengambil handuk lalu berjalan menuju kamar mandi.

.

.

.

"Baek, hari ini aku akan menjemput seseorang dibandara," Chanyeol memakan nasi gorengnya santai dan menatap Baekhyun.

"Siapa Yeolli?" Baekhyun balik menatap Chanyeol dan tersenyum manis. Membuat debaran aneh didada Chanyeol setiap melihat senyum tersebut.

"Rekan kerjaku. Dia akan datang dari Jepang," Chanyeol mengusap pipi Baekhyun dan tersenyum lembut.

"Baiklah, hati-hati dan kembali dengan selamat Yeolli," Baekhyun mengusap lembut tangan Chanyeol dan membalas senyum kekasih tingginya itu.

"Aku janji Baek," Chanyeol semakin lembut menatap kekasihnya yang kembali melanjutkan sarapannya. Baginya memandang Baekhyun itu pekerjaan yang tidak akan membosankan. Dia rela buta jika harus melihat Baekhyun setiap saat. Dia rela buta jika Baekhyun orang terakhir yang dia lihat.

.

.

.

Baekhyun memandang bosan acara televisi didepannya. Acara minggu hari ini sangat membosankan baginya. Biasanya, jika hari minggu seperti ini dia akan berkunjung kerumah orang tuanya bersama Chanyeol, dan setelah itu mereka akan pergi berkencan. Tapi hari ini kekasih tingginya itu sudah pergi dari tiga puluh menit yang lalu. Meninggalkan dirinya sendiri diapartemen besar mereka. Mereka memang belum menikah, pernikahan mereka akan dilaksanakan satu bulan lagi. Mengingat itu, pipi Baekhyun jadi bersemu. Apalagi saat mengingat bagaimana Chanyeol melamar dirinya.

"_Baek, ayo ikut aku," Chanyeol menarik lembut tangan Baekhyun dan membawanya kearah atap sekolah _high school_ mereka dulu. Saat ini, angkatan mereka saat _high school_ mengadakan acara reuni._

"_Mau apa Yeol?" Baekhyun memandang bingung kearah Chanyeol yangmemasang wajah gugupnya. Baekhyun kadang tidak bisa menebak pikiran kekasihnya itu._

"_Sudah ikut aja sayang," Chanyeol memandang Baekhyun lembuh dan tersenyum itu hanya derap kaki mereka yang menggema dilorong menuju atap sekolah itu. chanyeol membuka pintu atapitu dan membawa kekasih manisnya itu masuk. Dia memandang Baekhyun lembut. Membuat yang dipandang hanya dapat bersemu._

"_Baek, kau ingat ini tempat apa kan?" Chanyeol mengusap lembut pipi gembul Baekhyun. Dan semakin dalam menatap matayang berbentuk bulan sabit itu._

"_Ini, tempat pertama kita bertemu Yeol," Baekhyun tersenyum –sangat- manis. Dia mengelus tangan Chanyeol yang berada di pipinya dan balik menatap mata lelaki tinggi dihadapannya._

"_Disini juga tempat aku menyatakan perasaan Baek, kau lupa?" Chanyeol mencubit pelan hidung Baekhyun dan terkekeh melihat kekasihnya itu mem_pout_kan bibirnya._

"_Aku tidak akan pernah lupa Yeol. Bagaimana wajah gugupmu saat itu. Haha," Baekhyun tertawa pelan membuat mata sipitnya membentuk bulan sabit. Sesuatu yang membuat Chanyeol jatuh terhadap pesona Baekhyun._

_Chanyeol tersenyum lembut dan menatap Baekhyun semakin dalam. Berusaha mengantarkan perasaannya yang begitu besar terhadap Baekhyun. Dia mengambil kotak kecil dari saku jasnya dan berlutut dihadapan Baekhyun. Membuat lelaki manis itu menatap bingung kekasihnya dengan wajah bersemunya._

"_Baek, aku tau ini tidak romantis. Tapi,kita sudah melewati semuanya bersama sejak lama. Enam tahun kurasa waktu yang sudah cukup lama, dan selama enam tahun itu, perasaanku kepadamu selalu sama, bahkan semakin hari semakin bertambah. Jadi Baek, maukah kau menemaniku sampai akhir hayatku? Menikahlah denganku," Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun lembut dan menyodorkan kotak kecil berisi cincin tersebut kearah Baekhyun._

_Baekhyun menutup mulutnya. Air mata bahagianya turun. Dia memeluk erat kekasihnya itu dan menangis dibahu Chanyeol. Membuat jas kekasihnya itu basah karena air matanya. Chanyeol mengelus lembut surai hitam Baekhyun dan mencium lembut pucuk kepala Baekhyun._

"_Tentu Yeol. Aku mau."_

Baekhyun tersenyum sendiri saat mengingat itu semua. Dia memeluk erat bantal sofa saat menginat kembali kenangan manisnya bersama Chanyeol. Enam tahun kisah cinta mereka, Baekhyun akui, sangat jarang mereka bertengkar. Bahkan dapat dihitung dengan jari. Setiap bertengkar, pasti tidak lebih dari 3 jam. Baekhyun menatap jam dinding. Dia bangun dari duduknya lalu berjalan kearah kamarnya. Bersiap-siap, dia ingin membeli bahan makanan untuk makan malamnya dengan Chanyeol. Dia akan memberikan calon 'suami'nya itu kejutan.

.

.

.

Sungguh, ingin rasanya Baekhyun tidak dapat melihat saat ini. Air matanya mengalir deras dari mata indahnya dan tangan yang menutupi mulutnya, menahan isakannya. Seluruh bahan makanan yang dibelinya sudah berserakan pinggir jalan. Chanyeol'nya', yang tadi berpamitan dengannya ingin menjemput_ klien_nya kini, lengan kekarnya yang biasa dipeluk olehnya sedang dipeluk oleh wanita lain.

Chanyeol yang merasa diperhatikan, mengalihkan pandangannya dari boneka rilakuma dihadapannya. Mata besarnya semakin besar saat melihat kekasihnya sedang berdiri mematung menatap dirinya dengan mata yang terus meneteskan air mata. Sungguh, Chanyeol sangat benci air mata itu. Dia mendekati Baekhyun, tapi lelaki manis itu memundurkan tubuhnya dengan masih memandang Chanyeol.

"Baek," Chanyeol berusaha menahan lelaki manis itu dengan menarik lembut tangannya. Tetapi peggangannya ditepis dengan kasar oleh lelaki manis itu.

"Kau bilang, ingin menjemput rekan kerjamu Yeol," Chanyeol benci mendengar kalimat lirih yang keluar dari bibir tipis itu. "Tapi yang aku lihat, sepertinya bukan rekan kerjamu Yeol," Baekhyun tersenyum lirih kearah Chanyeol masih dengan memundurkan tubuhnya hingga ketengah jalan.

"Baek, kau.."

"Tidak! Aku tidak mau mendengarkan penjelasan darimu Yeol. Aku... hatiku sudah terlanjur sakit," Baekhyun masih memandang Chanyeol dengan matanya yang masih mengeluarkan air mata.

Tanpa mereka sadari, sebuah mobil dengan kecepatan penuh berjalan kearah Baekhyun. Setelah itu, hanya bayangan wajah kaget Chanyeol yang dapat dilihat Baekhyun.

.

.

.

"Baek, kau baik-baik saja?" lelaki manis yang baru bangun dari tidurnya selama lima hari ini memegang kepalanya yang terasa sangat pening. Dia mengenali suara ini. Ini, suara _hyung_nya. Luhan. Dia mencoba menoleh dan memandang Luhan, tapi dia tetap tidak dapat melihat _hyung_nya itu. Dia yakin, dia sudah membuka matanya.

"_Hyung_, kenapa disini gelap sekali? Dan baunya aneh. Aku dimana _hyung_?" pertanyaan Baekhyun membuat Luhan hanya dapat tersenyum sedih.

"Kau dirumah sakit Baek, seminggu yang lalu kau kecelakaan. Kau ingat?" Baekhyun hanya mengangguk. "Dan karena kecelakaan itu, kau tidak dapat melihat lagi."

Setelah itu hanya terdengar suara tangisan Baekhyun dan Luhan yang menangis dalam diam.

.

.

.

Chanyeol membuka pelan pintu ruang inap Baekhyun. Dia tersenyum melihat kekasihnya itu menoleh kearahnya. Walaupun dia tau, kalau Baekhyun'nya' itu tidak akan melihatnya. Chanyeol hanya dapat tersenyum kecut.

"_Hyung_, kau kah itu?" Baekhyun menatap tak tentu kearah sumber suara, dengan senyuman manisnya.

"Ini aku Baek," Chanyeol berdiri disamping kasur Baekhyun dan tersenyum hangat seperti biasa. Tapi senyumannya menghilang saat wajah berseri-seri Baekhyun berubah menjadi dingin, tanpa ekspresi.

"Mau apa kau kesini Yeol? Oh aku tau, kau ingin membatalkan pernikahan kita karena pasti kau lebih memilih wanita itu dibandingkan aku yang sudah buta ini," air mata mengalir kembali dari mata Baekhyun. Chanyeol menatap sendu Baekhyun. Dia tidak percaya kalau Baekhyun masih mempermasalahkan hal ini.

"Baek, aku tidak mungkin seperti itu. Aku..."

"Sudah Yeol. Aku sudah bilang tidak mau mendengar apa-apa darimu," Baekhyun memeluk lututnya dan menangis disana. Chanyeol ingin memeluk tubuh mungil itu dan menenangkannya. Tapi, sentuhan tangannya yang ingin mengelus surai hitam lembut itu, ditepis kasar oleh pemilik surai hitam itu.

"Baek, dengarkan aku dulu,"

"TIDAK YEOL TIDAK!"

"DENGARKAN AKU DULU BYUN BAEKHYUN!"

Hening.

Chanyeol mengatur nafasnya agar tidak semakin mengeluarkan emosinya. Dan Baekhyun hanya mengeluarkan isakan pilunya.

"Hiks.. bahkan kau tega membentakku Yeol, hiks.." Baekhyun semakin meneggelamkan kepalanya diantara kedua lututnya.

"Baek, aku.."

"Keluar Yeol," Baekhyun sudah berkali-kali memotong perkataan lelaki tampan itu. Chanyeol, mencoba mendekati lelaki manis dihadapannya.

"Baek..."

"Kubilang keluar Yeol, KELUAR!"

Setelah itu hanya terdengar suara pintu yang tertutup dan isakan tangis Baekhyun.

.

.

.

"Baek, ayo makan. Kau tidak mau semakin sakit kan?" Luhan mendesah frustasi saat adik satu-satunya itu hanya diam tidak mau berbicara. Makanan yang disuapinya juga tidak ada satu suapin yang masuk kedalam perutnya.

"Aku tidak lapar _hyung_," setelah Chanyeol keluar dari ruang inapnya, hanya itu kalimat yang terucap dari Baekhyun. Selebihnya hanya gelengan dari lelaki manis tersebut. Membuat Luhan semakin khawatir dengan kondisi adiknya.

"Tapi kau sedang tahap penyembuhan, harus banyak makan agar kau cepat sembuh," Luhan memandang Baekhyun lembut dan mengelus surai lembut adiknya dengan sayang.

"Jika aku tidak makan, apa aku akan mati?"

"Jangan bicara yang tidak-tidak Byun Baekhyun,"

"Tapi, aku ingin mati _hyung_," ucap Baekhyun lirih. Sangat lirih. Membuat Luhan semakin khawatir.

"Jangan bicara seperti itu Baek,"

"Tapi Chanyeol... aku tidak kuat _hyung_, hiks" airmata keluar kembali seakan tidak ada habisnya dari mata indah Baekhyun.

"Kau jangan pikirkan itu dulu Baek, pikirkan kesehatanmu," Luhan memeluk adiknya dan mengusap surai hitam itu lembut. Menyalurkan rasa sayangnya. "Sekarang kau makan, aku tidak mau adikku ini sakit lagi," dan Baekhyun hanya mengangguk.

.

.

.

"Yeol..." Luhan memandang Chanyeol yang dibalas senyum lembut dari lelaki tinggi itu.

"Hai _hyung_," Chanyeol menyapa Luhan dan berdiri disamping lelaki mungil itu.

"Kau... mau apa kesini?"

"Aku hanya merindukan calon 'istri'ku," Chanyeol tersenyum lirih kearah pintu ruang inap Baekhyun.

"Bukankah kau sudah punya yang lain?" Luhan memandang lelaki yang sedang terkekeh itu kesal.

"Hey, aku tidak mungkin seperti itu. Aku hanya mencintai Baekhyun. Hanya dia yang ada disini," Chanyeol menyentuh dadanya dan tersenyum lirih kearah Luhan.

"Tapi... kata Baekhyun."

"Wanita itu hanya _noona_ku. Dia lama tinggal diJepang."

"Bukankah kau ingin menjemput rekan kerjamu?" tanya Luhan penuh selidik. Sebenarnya, dia sangat mempercayai Chanyeol, dia tidak percaya apa yang diceritakan Baekhyun padanya.

"Aku berniat untuk memberi kejutan pada Baekhyun. Tapi ternyata dia salah paham," Chanyeol menundukkan kepalanya dan menatap lirih kearah lantai rumah sakit. Luhan mengusap punggung Chanyeol, berniat untuk menenangkan lelaki tampan disampingnya ini.

"_Hyung_, bolehkah aku melihat Baekhyun sebentar? Aku ingin melihatnya sebelum aku tidur nanti," dan Luhan hanya tersenyum dan mengangguk.

.

.

.

Luhan menggeser gorden membuat Baekhyun mengerang saat sinar matahari mengenai wajahnya. Dia membuka matanya dan duduk diatas kasurnya. Dia tersenyum kecut saat mengetahui, bahwa dia benar-benar buta.

"Pagi Baek, bagaimana tidurmu?" Luhan mendekati kasur adiknya dan mengelus kepalanya lembut.

"Aku semalam mimpi buruk _hyung_," Baekhyun menundukkan kepalanya. Meremas selimut yang dipakainya semalam saat mengingat mimpinya.

"Kau bermimpi apa?" Luhan menatap adiknya sendu. Dia mencoba menahan airmata yang akan keluar.

"Chanyeol... dia meninggalkanku. Dia menjelaskan semuanya,tapi suaranya tidak terdengar olehku. Setelah itu dia pergi dengan senyumannya. Hiks," Luhan memeluk adiknya dan menenangkannya. Dielusnya lembut punggung adiknya itu. Membiarkan bajunya itu basah karena airmata.

"Baek, aku membawa kabar baik," Luhan memandang adiknya sendu.

"Apa _hyung_?"

"Kau mendapatkan donor mata. Kau tidak akan buta lagi," setetes airmata jatuh dipipi keduanya, dengan perasaan yang bebeda.

"Benar _hyung_?"

"Iya, dan besok operasinya dilaksanakan," Baekhyun memeluk _hyung_nya dan menangis bahagia. Berbeda dengan _hyung_nya.

.

.

.

Baekhyun duduk cemas diatas kasurnya. Beberapa jam lagi dia akan melakukan operasi dan kemudian dapat melihat dunia kembali. Dia ingin segera melihat wajah Chanyeol dan akan meminta maaf kepada lelaki itu. Dia sadar, kalau dia egois tidak ingin mendengarkan penjelasan dari calon 'suami'nya itu. Tapi, dia bingung, kenapa Chanyeol tidak datang saat operasinya dilakukan, apa Chanyeol masih marah kepadanya? Apa Chanyeol tidak senang sepertinya? Baekhyun memeras pelan selimut yang menyelimuti kakinya. Dia menoleh saat mendengar suara pintu terbuka.

"Ayo siap-siap Baek, sebentar lagi giliranmu," Luhan menghampiri adiknya dan mengusap kepala Baekhyun penuh sayang.

"_Hyung_?" panggilnya.

"Iya?" Luhan tersenyum, walau Baekhyun tidak dapat melihat senyumnya.

"Apa Chanyeol tidak datang?" Luhan menghentikan tangannya dikepala Baekhyun dan tersenyum lirih kearah adiknya.

"Chanyeol sedang ada pertemuan Baek. Kau berdoalah untuknya," Baekhyun hanya mengangguk lesu. Perasaanya seperti mengatakan ada sesuatu yang terjadi.

.

.

.

Park Yura memandang sendu kearah peti yang akan segera dikubur. Sebisa mungkin dia tidak mengeluarkan airmata yang sedari tadi ditahannya. Dia tidak mau terlihat rapuh dihari pemakaman adiknya.

"Padahal kita baru bertemu lagi Yeol," ucapnya lirih.

.

.

.

Baekhyun mengerjapkan matanya saat sinar masuk kedalam matanya. Dia tersenyum saat dilihatnya Luhan berada disampingnya.

"Selamat Baekhyun-ssi, retinanya sangat cocok," ucap lelaki yang berjas putih yang berdiri disamping Luhan.

"Iya dok, terima kasih," setelah itu, dokter itu pamit dan meninggalkan ruang inap tersebut. meninggalkan Baekhyun dan Luhan yang masih membisu.

"Lama tidak melihatmu, kau semakin cantik _hyung_," Baekhyun mecoba mencairkan suasana disana.

"Aku tampan Baek, tidak cantik," Luhan mendengus dan menatap malas Baekhyun yang tertawa keras. Tapi, setelah itu dia tersenyum. Sudah lama adiknya yang bawel ini tidak tertawa.

"Hey _hyung_, Chanyeol kenapa tidak datang?" senyum Luhan luntur. Dia hanya memandang kosong kearah adiknya yang sedang mem_pout_kan bibirnya.

"Baek, sebenarnya mata itu..." Luhan menghentikan ucapannya dan memandang kearah pintu yang diketuk. Baekhyun membesarkan matanya menatap seseorang didepan pintu.

"Boleh aku masuk?" suara lembut itu mengalihkan kedua lelaki didalam ruangan itu. Baekhyun memandang tidak suka wanita itu.

"Suruh dia keluar _hyung_," perintahnya kepada Luhan. Dia menatap tajam wanita yang hanya terkekeh melihat Baekhyun.

"Silahkan masuk _noona_," Luhan tersenyum lembut dan sedikit membungkukkan badannya. Baekhyun memandang _hyung_nya tidak percaya.

"Apa-apaan _hyung_, aku sudah suruh dia untuk keluar," Baekhyun hanya menatap bingung Luhan yang tersenyum kepadanya. Baekhyun menatap tidak suka wanita cantik itu mendekat kearahnya. Ingin rasanya dia menendang wanita itu.

"Baekhyun-ah," Baekhyun menatap bingung kearah Yura –wanita cantik itu-. Bagaimana dia tau namanya.

"Bagaimana kau tau namaku?" tanyanya penuh selidik.

"Tentu aku tau nama calon 'istri' adikku sendiri," ucapnya dengan senyuman manis menghiasi wajahnya. Baekhyun menatap Yura tidak percaya.

"_Mwo_?" setetes airmata menghiasi pipi gembulnya. Dia menutup mulutnya tidak percaya saat Yura mengangguk. Jadi selama ini... Chanyeol tidak pernah bohong terhadapnya. Dia... dia yang salah.

Yura duduk disamping Baekhyun dan mengusap airmata dipipi Baekhyun dan tersenyum lembut kearah lelaki manis itu.

"Maafkan aku, sudah membuat kau salah paham," Baekhyun menggelengkan kepalanya. Airmata makin deras membasahi pipinya dan jemari Yura. Dia menyesal. Sangat.

"Waktu itu, saat kau melihat kami, aku dan Chanyeol sedang mencari kado untukmu. Aku yang memang sudah lama tidak bertemu dengan Chanyeol memjadi sangat rindu kepadanya. Jadi, aku memeluk lengannya. Itu sudah kebiasaanku," Yura mengelus kepala Baekhyun lembut, airmata juga ikut membasahi pipinya.

"Saat kau melihat dan Chanyeol yang berusaha menjelaskan, aku merasa sangat bodoh karena hanya diam menyaksikan kalian. Aku merasa jahat. Dan saat mobil itu menerjang tubuhmu, aku merasa sangat bersalah karena tidak melakukan apapun. Aku hanya dapat melihat Chanyeol yang panik dan langsung menghubungi ambulance. Dia yang dengan brutal memukul pengendara mobil yang telah menabrakmu. Aku hanya melihat seperti orang bodoh," Yura mengusap air matanya dan tersenyum menatap Baekhyun.

"Saat itu, senyum Chanyeol yang biasanya aku bosan melihatnya, setelah itu aku rindu senyumnya. Dia seperti orang yang kehilangan semangat hidup saat pulang dari menjengukmu. Aku merasa sangat tolol saat pertama kalinya aku melihat Chanyeol menangis setelah dia dewasa. Dan aku merasa sangat tolol saat tidak tau, kalau adikku sendiri ingin mengakhiri hidupnya," tangis Yura pecah saat dia mengakhiri ceritanya. Baekhyun hanya dapat memandang Yura kosong. Dia, tidak percaya dengan ucapan terakhir wanita cantik didepannya itu. Yura memandang Baekhyun lembut saat dia dapat mengendalikan dirinya.

"Kau sangat manis Baekhyun-ah, pantas Chanyeol sangat mencintaimu. Dia rela berbuat apapun demi dirimu," Yura mengelus lembut mata Baekhyun. "Dia ingin kau bahagia, dia ingin selalu bersamamu. Kumohon padamu. Jaga baik-baik dirinya yang masih didunia ini. Jagalah mata ini," dan tangis Baekhyun pecah memenuhi ruangan itu. Luhan hanya menatap adiknya sedih.

.

.

.

Baekhyun meninggalkan atap sekolah dan berjalan keluar dari tempat penuh kenangannya. Dia berjalan dengan senyum yang tidak pernah lepas dari bibir tipisnya. Terus dipandangi cicin perak yang melingkar dijari manisnya. Dia mencium cincin itu penuh perasaan. Dia tersenyum menatap toko-toko penuh kenangannya dengan calon 'suami'nya. Dia menekan tanggal jadinya dengan calon 'suami'nya yang merupakan kode _apartement_nya, dan memasuki ruangan itu tanpa menutup pintunya. Dia berjalan kearah dapur dan membuat coklat panas kesukaannya. Dia membawa tubuhnya kearah balkon apartemennya dan menikmati coklat panasnya disana. Dia mengambil kantong kecil berisi serbuk putih dan mencampurkannya dengan coklat panasnya. Dia menatap selembar kertas digenggamannya dan tersenyum lirih sebelum meminum coklat panasnya.

"Semoga kau orang pertama yang aku lihat diakhirat nanti Yeolli. I love you so much too," lirihnya.

.

.

.

_Baek, aku yakin saat kau membaca surat ini pasti menangis, haha dasar cengeng. Hilangkan sifat cengengmu Baek, lama-lama airmatamu akan habis nanti._

_Baek, maafkan aku. Aku... wanita itu adalah kakakku, kau telah salah paham. Aku tidak menyalahkanmu, ini memang salahku yang tidak memberi tahu kalau aku akan menjemput kakakku. Aku malah berbohong padamu. Maafkan aku Baek._

_Dia kakakku yang sering aku ceritakan. Namanya Park Yura. Dia cantik bukan? Seperti adiknya yang tampan ini. hahaha. Tapi, tetap kau yang paling cantik dimataku Baby._

_Aku tidak sabar untuk hari pernikahan kita Baek, tapi melihatmu yang seperti membenciku dan mengusirku, membuat aku sangat bersalah. Aku yakin, hatimu pasti sakit. Aku mohon, maafkan aku Baek._

_Aku harus pergi my baby byun. Kumohon, tolong jaga perasaanku dan jangan lupakan aku. Aku ingin terus bersamamu Baek, maka dari itu tolong jaga mataku yang aku berikan untukmu._

_Setidaknya, aku bahagia saat Luhan hyung mengizinkan aku melihatmu untuk terakhir kalinya. Aku terus memandang fotomu dan kau adalah orang terakhir yang aku lihat. Dan kau akan selalu jadi yang pertama dan terakhir dalam hidupku._

_I love you so much baby byun :* goodbye /hug tight/_

_._

_._

_._

_**THE END**_

A/N: akhirnya kesampean juga bikin ff ini, maaf kalo ceritanya aneh, dan angstnya gagal banget. Udah cerita sama judul gak nyambuh. Haduh-_-. Ini juga ff oneshot terpanjang yg pernah aku buat._. Aku Cuma minta satu hal dari kalian. Review please~ satu kata dari kalian sangat berarti buatku .

Yang mau temenan sama aku, follow ajah twitter aku (_septilatifah) dijamin difolbek hoho.

_**Salam**_

_**SeptiKiyo-Chan**_


End file.
